Myrrah
Queen Myrrah was the Queen of the Locust Horde during both the Locust Civil War and Locust War simultaneously, and then continued in the Lambent Invasion with the remaining loyal Locust Horde forces. Leading her people hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow, she leads the genocide of the Human race, only to have the Locust Horde face two near extinction events. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, the Locust treat her with the utmost respect, dying for her if necessary. In the Chain of Command in the Locust Horde, Queen Myrrah is the central leader. For reasons unknown at the moment, she knows Adam Fenix. Biography Emergence Day and Onward Before Emergence Day, Queen Myrrah was building a Locust army to fight the Serans on the surface, while her troops fought on the home front against the Lambent. Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars end, the Locust Horde attacked all major cities on Sera, hitting both COG and UIR nations that refused to surrender to the COG.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 375 In over a year, the Queen's army had conquered much of the surface for colonization and captured new Seran technology. Until the Hammer of Dawn counterattack set her forces back and the COG retreated back to Jacinto Plateau, forcing the war to last another fourteen years. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, Queen Myrrah sent General RAAM personally to hunt down any Gear squads that were trying to deploy Sonic Resonators, that would map the Hollows and allow the Lightmass Bomb to destroy large sections of the Locust's home. General RAAM was largely successful in eliminating Gears squads, but his efforts proved to be in vain when he was killed on Tyro Pillar by the son of Adam Fenix, (A Seran that Queen Myrrah knowsGears of War 2) Marcus Fenix. Queen Myrrah pledged that the Locust Horde would only grow stronger.Gears of War Outro Second Strike Queen Myrrah would build a new army and have the leader of the Kantus, Skorge lead the army in a campaign against the Serans who mistakenly believed that the Horde was wiped out. The Lightmass Offensive proved to be both a blessing and curse for the Locust in the awakening of the Riftworm, which provided a major tactical advantage. But the Lambent Locust gained an advantage in the civil war. Skorge destroyed three Seran cities and weakened Jacinto's foundation.Gears of War 2 and the son of Adam Fenix.]] Operation Hollow Storm With the Riftworm sinking Human cities around Jacinto City, Myrrah's desperate plans pushed humanity against a wall, and they soon launched their own counterattack: Operation Hollow Storm. During the COG Operation, the Locust operation continued full force with Skorge sinking the city of Ilima, but the sinking of the city lead to the COG's discovery of the Rift Worm and ultimately its death at the hand of Delta Squad. Her plan was set back, but Jacinto was sitting on its final pillars. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered Nexus. During that time, she was informed by Skorge that humanity had learned of her plan and had realized they could turn her plan against the Locust Horde by sinking Jacinto before the Hollow could be evacuated. Before escaping, Myrrah met Delta Squad and Marcus Fenix face-to-face. After a short talk, she had revealed that she knew Adam Fenix and that she was countering humanity's plan to flood the Hollows with a full invasion of Jacinto. Skorge then bought her time to escape from her palace, which was also under siege by the Lambent. Baird and Cole attempted to follow her, but Myrrah escaped on a Reaver and left the Hollow before the humans sank Jacinto and flooded the Hollow themselves, eradicating the majority of the Locust Horde forces, which for the most part had not escaped in time. After Jacinto After the sinking of Jacinto, Myrrah's armies scattered. Most of the Locust Horde was leaderless with Myrrah missing, leading to the creation of the Savage Locust a “stranded” version of the Horde. The Remnant of the Horde would fight the remaining Serans and the Lambent Locust.http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/64436 Personality and traits Myrrah holds cynical and xenophobic views, which drive her ruthless war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera beginning on Emergence Day after the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow, rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw the human's penchant for destruction fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. During Operation: Hollow Storm, she was willing to sacrifice the Hollows so her race can colonized the surface.Gears of War 2 Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is that of an infection. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a propaganda broadcast to her troops, she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all other threats to the Horde as well. Unique Appearance Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and other Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is the fact that she speaks Tyran fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak short phrases at a time. Her physical appearance, excluding her pale skin and her back, appears more human than of Locust origin. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *Queen Myyrah original name was Geist Allmother. *Myrrah was voiced by Carolyn Seymour. *Queen Myrrah was the narrator in the Gears of War intro and outro, and she also "communicated" with RAAM during the ambush outside the Tomb of the Unknowns. She makes her first appearance in Gears of War 2. Multiplayer Queen Myrrah will appear as a playable character in Gears of War 3. She will play a significant role in the gametype Capture the Leader, where she acts as the 'meatflag', similar to the submission mode, but is instead player controlled. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Females